


une clé pour noël

by mulgogish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, minchan as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: Listen, he's not Santa, but he did have a very good reason for (trying) to break into the house
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	une clé pour noël

**Author's Note:**

> we're getting close to christmas how about some warm, floofy holiday skz? :""")  
> enjoy!

For the record, it wasn't his fault. He had to go overtime because he needed to finish a song from the album that would be up for evaluation the next week. He's been working hard for this one album to get approved by the board of directors. His family would be proud, he never produced a whole album that got approved. So, even if it's literally Christmas Eve, Chan had to work and do his best. 

He told Minho prior to this day that he wouldn't be able to spend the day with him and their children. Minho genuinely supports him through it. Although sometimes Chan wishes his work isn't this hectic, that he had to sacrifice missing a family holiday for his job. "You don't have to apologize, baby. Come on. You love making music." Minho tells him one time when Chan was particularly bummed out that he missed Jeongin's piano recital. He has been practicing for months, but sadly, he missed his eight year old's first ever recital. 

It was one of those days Chan wished he had a different job, one as flexible as Minho's. They're both in the entertainment field, and that's where they met about ten years ago. But Minho's a dance choreographer, and he decides when to take a break. The pay's good, too.

"Yeah, but I'll miss the kids' achievements as they grow up. I wouldn't want to be that kind of dad, ya know." Chan replies, sighing as he leans his head on his husband's shoulder. Minho automatically caressing the older's curly hair. 

  
"I know you, you'll make it up to them either way." 

  
And that's how he got here. 

Chan stands outside their house, limbs freezing at two twenty eight in the morning because he forgot his keys. Technically, he said he'll be home by ten, but after finishing the song he said he'll finish Chan remembered that his four year old, Jiheon, wanted that pretty— pretty big—dollhouse they saw when the four of them were done watching a movie. "Papa, I want the blue one!" Jiheon chirps, pointing at a particularly large dollhouse that's about the same size as his daughter. 

  
Minho laughed, kneeling down before talking Jiheon. "Maybe next time, Heonie. Is that okay?" His husband smiles, patiently waiting for their youngest to answer. Jiheon nods, albeit sadly. Jeongin then hugs his sister to make her feel better. 

  
When Chan was reminded of that exact scenario, he knew he had to buy the dollhouse. It's the least he could do as a dad who wasn't always there to help Minho take care of Jiheon when she was just a baby. Oh, and he got Jeongin another set of toy cars for his growing collection. 

  
The mall was almost closing when he got there, and it was then that he ran as fast a he could to go to the department store's kids section to look for it. Fortunately for him, the blue one is still available. He bought his gifts for the kids and went his way. While walking to the parking lot, he noticed that he only have the keys to the car. So he went back to the studio to look for it, even between and under the couch. Nothing. And traffic was heavy in the middle of city, too. 

  
Chan sighs once again, jiggling the doorknob as he insert a pin that he keeps to pick his sim card from his phone. He tries a bit more, forgetting that their house has a higher tech security than just a door that can be unlocked by a freaking pin. 

  
\--

Minho was sleeping soundly with his two children beside him when his phone started vibrating crazily on the bedside table. Its light turning an angry shade of red that fills the dark room. His sleepy eyes noticed the blare of the red light and immediately stood up to grab it. _Security Alert! Security Alert!_

  
Minho suspects someone's trying to open the front door. He dismissed opening the laptop to look at the cctv and went on his way, not before tucking the blanket on his kids. As he goes down, Minho grabs a tennis racket which Chan and him bought when the whole family went to Busan for a vacation. His phone continues to blink red and he has to squint as he walks down the stairs.

  
He hears it then, the rustling from outside the door. Minho could see a faint shadow casting from outside the windows. _Who is this piece of shit?_ As he carefully stride towards the door, he levels the tennis racket higher up to his face. Minho swings the door open without warning, half awake and fully annoyed. 

  
"Babe," Chan breathes out, puff of cold air materializing as he speak. His right hand holding the shopping bags containing the kids' toys. Minho stares at his husband, now completely awake. 

  
"Chan- What, what were you doing?" 

"I forgot my keys." 

Minho sighs, a bit of amusement on his voice, "Of course you did." He hears a chuckle from Chan that's followed by, "Can I come in now, it's very cold." The younger scrambles to give his husband space to enter the hallway. 

"What took you so long anyway? You said your overtime's until, like, ten?" Minho complains, locking the door before facing Chan. The older put the bags down to take his coat and scarf off, "I'll tell you later, but I gotta put these gifts under the tree." Minho then eyes the big bags sitting beside Chan's. 

"You..." Minho looks up again, a little closer to Chan now. "You really bought Jiheon the dollhouse, huh?" 

Chan smiles, leaning over to kiss Minho on his lips. "'course I did! It's the least I can do for my little angel." 

Minho smiles through the kiss, "Jeongin's gonna be jealous."

"What? You think I didn't give the big boy a present? I got cars, _lots of 'em_." 

  
Minho moves backward, arms crossed as he looks at Chan in surprise. "You are the best dad."

  
Chan pulls Minho close again, "No. _We_ are the _best_ dads." 

\--

  
("Merry Christmas babies!" Minho chirps, giving the kids their gifts. He sits on Chan's lap on the single sofa as they watch the two children squeal in excitement. 

  
Jiheon was smiling wide as she pulls the pink ribbon on top of the big box. "It's as tall as her!" Minho laughs, kissing Chan's cheeks affectionately. Chan nods, hugging him tighter. 

  
Jeongin was able to open his present first. The eight year old shouts a loud yes! when he see two boxes that includes four sets of tiny cars each. "Dad! This is the best gift ever!" Jeongin says, literally tearing the boxes in half to get a hold of the cars before running around the living as he holds two of them. 

  
Chan laughs at his son's energy and lifts his gaze to his daughter. Jiheon's almost done tearing the gift wrapper. He can't blame her, it's pretty big for a four year old to open alone. Once Jiheon caught a glimpes of the dollhouse, she squeals and looks up from it to her parents. 

"Papa, you bought this for me?" Jiheon's eyes are watery now, and Minho's afraid she'll cry aloud. "And- and it's the blue one?" Jiheon continues, running towards where her parents are seated together. She jumps on Minho's lap and hugs the two as far as her tiny arms could engulf. Jeongin looked over to the commotion and stopped playing with his new toys. "Me too!!" He shouts and does the same as what his sister did. They hug for a while until they hear Chan groan from beneath them. 

  
"I love you, and merry christmas, but you guys are all in my lap right now." Chan chokes a laugh that his husband and his children follows before getting off him. 

  
"Now who wants pie?" Minho claps his hand once he's standing in front of the Christmas tree, to grab everyone's attention. 

"Me!" "I do! I do!!")

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
